Behind Blue Eyes
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Draco se sente uma pessoa melhor após conhecer uma certa ruiva e se apaixonar por ela.


Behind Blue Eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows

What it's like to be hated

To be faded to telling only lies

Chorus:

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what's it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do, and I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain woe

Can show through

(Repeat Chorus)

Discover l.i.m.p., say it

(repeat 4x)

No one knows what it's like

To be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say

That they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

(Repeat Chorus)

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man, to be the sad man

Behind Blue Eyes

Pelos corredores de Hogwarts, passeava um rapaz de 17 anos. Esse rapaz era loiro e de olhos cinzentos. Esse rapaz chamava-se Draco Malfoy. Draco que sempre tinha apresentado uns olhos frios e superiores, nesse dia mostravam-se tristes e com algumas lágrimas presas em suas pestanas. Como ele odiava que todos o chamassem de traidor, como todos o julgavam só por ele ser um Malfoy. Draco estava farto de ser julgado. Draco estava farto da sua vida. Draco preferia morrer a voltar a afirmar que era um Malfoy. Como ele tinha tanta raiva de seu pai, um ser calculista e insensível. Nas férias tinha visto o seu pai matar cruelmente a sua mãe. Draco pensou em como sua mãe tanto tinha sofrido por causa de Lucius. Draco descobriu que Narcissa tinha sido obrigado a casar com Lucius devido a um erro que ela própria tinha cometido. Mas ela não se tinha arrependido desse erro, pois era dele que ela tinha dado à luz um belo rapaz. Só tinha pena que Lucius quisesse ensinar a Draco o modo como o próprio Lucius era. Mas felizmente não conseguiu atingir esse objectivo, pois Draco era um rapaz esperto e nunca se tinha deixado influenciar pelo pai.

Gozar com Harry Potter, com Hermione Granger ou com qualquer dos Weasley deixara de ter qualquer graça, pois só fazia isso para agradar ao pai. Mas isso já não interessava mesmo, pois Lucius Malfoy estava morto. Tinha morrido às mãos de Voldemort, pois tinha desobedecido à ordem de trazer Narcissa à presença de seu mestre, mas ao invés de cumprir a ordem do seu Lord, Lucius tinha morto a própria mulher para evitar que ela se encontrasse com Voldemort. Tinham-se passado quase três anos desde a morte dos pais.

Draco sentia-se feliz por seu pai estar morto, mas todos os seus amigos não entediam esse sentimento e pouco a pouco foram deixando de falar para ele, afastaram-se e começaram a chamá-lo de traidor. Mas Draco já não ligava a isso. Tinha encontrado alguém a quem amar. Um sentimento que seu pai não tinha sentido em momento nenhuma da vida. Draco tinha sentido a sua vida dar uma volta de 180º graus após começar a conhecer melhor Ginevra Weasley, ou simplesmente, Ginny, quando Draco andava no quinto ano e Ginny no quarto. No início Draco tinha simplesmente ignorado a atracção que começava a sentir por Ginny, mas após algum tempo acabou por aceitar os seus sentimentos e lentamente foi conquistando Ginny. Tinha esperado quase um ano antes de poder ter a ruiva em seus braços, já que ela se mostrava relutante em se entregar à paixão nos braços de Draco, mas finalmente o amor acabou por ceder e os dois começaram a namorar. No início, a família Weasley, Harry e Hermione não entediam a relação que os dois tinham e tinham se mostrado contra o namoro dos dois. Mas após quase um ano de namoro (que os dois tinham completando no ano passado), todos começaram a perceber que Draco tinha mudado e que realmente amava Ginny e se estivesse ao alcance dele, Ginny nunca sofreria.

Anos mais tarde…

Draco tinha pedido Ginny em casamento, para grande surpresa dela, mas acabando por aceitar. Após alguns meses de preparação, Draco e Ginny acabaram por se casar. Draco convidou como seus padrinhos, Harry e Hermione (que entretanto tinham casado e tinham um filho pequeno, com cerca de um ano) e Ginny tinha convidado Ron e Padma (que também tinham casado, sendo que eram muitos felizes e Padma estava à espera do segundo filho do casal) para seus padrinhos de casamento. Após cerca de três meses de casamento, Ginny descobriu que estava grávida provocado uma enorme alegria não só em Draco, mas também na família toda. A gravidez de Ginny decorreu de uma forma calma, apesar de Draco ter passado quase o tempo todo rodeando Ginny de atenções. Apesar de Ginny gostar da atenção que Draco lhe dispensava, por vezes a ruiva zangava-se com o marido, pois por vezes quase que não tinha privacidade. Tanto Draco, como Ginny ficaram surpresos, quando no dia do parto em vez de um só filho, os dois descobriram que eram pais de duas adoráveis crianças: um menino a quem chamaram Marcel e uma menina a quem chamaram Jacqueline.

Fim.

N/A: Esta ideia surgiu quando eu estava a ler a letra da música dos Limp Bizkit e pensei fazer uma fic, onde mostrasse um Draco mudado, apesar de não ser a primeira a ter esta ideia. Comentem por favor.

Aqui vai a tradução da música dos Limp Bizkit:

Por trás de olhos azuis

Ninguém sabe como é

Ser o mau da fita

Ser o gajo triste

Por trás de olhos azuis

E ninguém sabe

Como é ser-se odiado

Ser forçado a dizer mentiras

Cor:

Mas os meus sonhos não estão tão vazios

Como a minha consciência parece

Tenho alturas, sozinho

O meu amor é vingança

Que nunca está livre

Ninguém sabe como é

Sentir estes sentimentos

Como eu sinto, e culpo-te a ti

Ninguém controla tão bem

A sua raiva

Nenhuma das minhas dores

Pode deixar ver

(Repete refrão)

Descobre l.i.m.p., repete

(repete 4x)

Ninguém sabe como é

Ser-se maltratado, ser derrotado

Por trás de olhos azuis

Ninguém sabe como dizer

Que está arrependido e não te preocupes, não estou a mentir

(Repete o refrão)

Ninguém sabe como é

Ser o mau da fita, ser o gajo triste

Por trás de olhos azuis


End file.
